


Redeeming The Past's Mistakes

by PhantomSorceress



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSorceress/pseuds/PhantomSorceress
Summary: Generations after the events of Ocarina of Time and the fall of Ganondorf a new generation of Gerudo Women take the steps to redeem the mistakes of the past caused by their latest king. Despite a prophecy foretelling a new king leading them on a path to redemption many are cautious of Alaric, the first boy born a hundred years since Ganondorf. Through the eyes of a servant Hylian girl that grows up along side the prince, she witnesses his journey to become a leader to his desert people as she herself is left to ponder where she falls under his rise to power. Little do they know that not only people beyond the desert wish to see him fall but also those within the Gerudo Nation.





	

She wanted to silence the fragile fair-skinned Hylian baby. Katayun held the whining now orphaned child out. The youngling was wrapped in a royal blue blanket. Patterns of gold decorating the silk-like fabric. Katayun pulled back her other arm which carried a sharp blood tainted sword. She was just about to thrust the sword through the crying baby a gentle hand took hold of her elbow. Katayun turned back to face whoever was restraining her. In the moonlight Katayun could make out the features of an elderly woman. The elder woman was Ratu, the current leader of the Gerudo Nation.  

“Don’t kill the child. Look at the blood you spilled already…” she said in a quiet, but strict tone. Katayun swallowed. The gerudo woman lowered her arms and surveyed the desert sand that now had patches of stained red sand. There were four bodies on the ground, each battered and stabbed. They wore colorful outfits that marked them as a traveling performance group. Katayun’s friend had spotted them from the watchtower and alerted her to how they were crossing through their territory. With her own group of three, Katayun set out to confront the tresspassors. The tense confrontation turned deadly and as a result killed three Hylian men and one Hylian woman. It would’ve included the Hylian baby as well, but Ratu had taken her from Katayun's grasp. She hushed the weeping child and gave Katayun a stern glare. “Do you see now what crime you have committed?”

“But Ratu, I-“

“Silence!” The old woman cut in. “Don’t you dare try to justify this! Look again! All of you!” 

Now, letting her ego go, Katayun once again swept her gaze among the dead. She noticed the other three gerudo guards standing nervously. They too were taking their leader’s words to heart. The fixed horror and pain written on the dead's faces began to unnerve the women. Cold sweat beaded Katayun's head as goosebumps from the sight rather than the cold air rose along her darken skin. She closed her amber eyes for a moment and collected whatever she could of herself. Katayun looked into her leader’s faded amber eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ratu interrupted her. “How could you do this? Don’t you remember the cruelty the Evil King was responsible for many years ago? You’ve shamed our people on this night! The moon has seen your crimes!” The young woman shivered and looked up at the full moon. It was bigger than usual surrounding it were innocent twinkling stars. The moon was their Goddess’s servant. The moon watched their people at night and reported to their goddess in the hours of dawn. The woman dropped down onto her knees and shuddered. She threw her sword aside and gripped the cool sand.

“I’m sorry…” she whispered. A part of her, however, couldn’t conjure up a feeling of regret for butchering the trespassers. Remorse was only for the shame she brought upon her people.

“Raise the child.” Ratu said in a more gentle tone. She knelt down and held one of Katayun’s shoulders with one hand while the other supported the child in the blanket.  Her leader then moved red hair away from Katayun’s eyes. “There’s good in you. I know it. I know it’s been hard for you to accept Azelia’s passing, but you must be strong for her. It’s not right of you to kill in her name.  These Hylian folk didn’t deserve your rage. That farmhand man had nothing to do with it.” Somehow she knew the center of Katayun’s rage. Ratu’s wise words got her to stand up along with her. “Take the child.”

“But why?”

“To redeem yourself... and because her calling is here…” she said with a small tired sigh.

“What do you mean?” She asked urgently. Being leader meant one had access to the Old Scrolls. The scrolls had written in them various legends and prophecies. They even included their history meaning their darkest secrets written in them as well.

“I cannot tell you, young one. However you will know soon enough. Look at her.” She stated as she passed the sleeping child to Katayun. Now as she held her, Katayun understood that she must once again take on another responsibility.  She had three major responsibilities now. Three different children needed her.

A month later Katayun was given a fourth responsibility. That was to be leader of the Gerudo women. Ratu passed in her sleep, but she knew her time was coming thus wrote a letter explaining that she turned over power to Katayun. The young woman accepted the position with honor and pride. She was going to lead her people and protect them every way she could. She was in charge of their nation’s affairs, and was responsible for helping them in their path of Redemption. Leading such a path was all on her and no one else. 

However when the Future King was of age all that responsible will shift onto him for the Gerudo Nation hoped he was the long awaited King of Redemption.


End file.
